L'Aventure
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Éléonore est en danger heureusement elle rencontre les personnages d'Aventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bienvenue dans une nouvelle fic que je prépare depuis super longtemps. Cette fic intègre les personnage de la série Aventures avec Fred,Seb,Krayn,Bob et Mayhar.**

 **Aucun personnage m'appartient a part Éléonore.**

 **Enjoy**

Elle courait a travers les arbres,les ronces la griffaient et une pluie battante la ralentissait. Éléonore avait peur, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, les voleurs l'avaient vue et la poursuivaient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la pluie s'arrêta. Trempée jusqu'aux os ,elle se réfugia dans un arbre, elle avait froid et faim,elle était partie à l'aube quand elle avait vue les voleurs entrer au village. Éléonore prit dans son sac un bout de viande séchée, tout en mangeant elle réfléchissait à comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle était partie pour protéger ses parents,ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Elle devait trouver son oncle lui il pourrait l'aider, elle en était sure.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de repos, elle descendit de son perchoir pour avancer vers le village de son oncle, le sol était encore glissant suite à la pluie qui avait eu lieu et elle due s'accrocher plusieurs fois à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Elle vit au loin le sommet du clocher d'un village. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la région, elle était un peu perdue.

Éléonore n'avait pas vu son oncle depuis très longtemps et elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles.

En continuant de marcher, elle se retrouva sur un sentier. Et de loin,elle vit quatre silhouettes elle reconnut un nain parmi eux. En se rapprochant,sa dague à la main,elle ne voulais pas s'en servir mais elle voulait survivre.

Elle observait ces drôles de personnage,le plus grand était un homme en armure étincelante,avec un regard féroce et les armoiries de l'Eglise de la lumiè paladin,se dit elle,ou un Inquisiteur ?

L'homme à côté de lui, était un peu plus petit et avait une tunique rouge ample et un bâton de bois à la main. Ses yeux était si noirs et nain était bizarre,il avait un énorme bras mécanique et il avait un énorme sac où dépassait des casseroles et d'autres ustensiles de dernier homme était un archer bleu avec un regard doux et bienveillant.

L'homme en rouge s'avança vers elle et lui dit d'une voix forte:

-Bonjour je suis Baltazar-Octavius-Barnabe mais appelez moi Bob et voici mes amis Théo de Silverberg qui est un Paladin de niveau 2,notre mécanicien Grunlek et Shin notre fidèle archer.

-Je suis Éléonore je suis a la recherche de mon oncle qui vit au village.

A ce moment elle se sentit étouffée, elle ferma les yeux et vit des images en flash des images elle voyait les quatre hommes de battre contre des araignées et vit un homme, l'homme a la cicatrice noire sur la joue. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Elle entendit un cri déchirant et elle vis Théo de faire piqué par une araigné encore cet homme épée a la main.

\- Louis cria elle. Elle avait des sueurs froides,elle tremblait,elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle vit Bob . Théo vint vers elle et lui dit

-Viens je vais t'expliquer.

 **Voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus j'essaye de faire de moins en moins de fautes mais désolée si il y en a**

 **Reviews**

 **Ze vous aimes.**


	2. Un étrange pouvoir

**Hey voila le deuxième chapitre de ma Fic, j 'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnage s'appartiennent eux même ( enfin j'espère) Éléonore qui est de ma création.**

 **Enjoy**

Ils marchèrent un peu et se trouvèrent dans une clairière où il y avait une louve grise qui était allongée au milieu des couchettes.

Bob fit un feu et tout le monde s'assit autour. Shin prit la parole.

-Un jour, nous étions tous dans la forêt d'Émeraude et Théo a ramené une jeune elfe qui nous a donné une carte.

-Et où est cette elfe ? Théo me regarda d'un air embarrassé.

-Elle est morte suite a ses blessures .

-Pourquoi ai-je eue des hallucinations tout a l'heure ?

\- C'est Bob, dit Grunlek, il voulait te montrer ce que nous avons vécu pour ne pas que tu prenne peur.

Tout à coup , Théo fut pris de convulsions et tomba par terre en gigotant. Grunlek se jeta sur lui et lui enleva le haut de son armure, des veinules noires parcouraient son corps. Shin lui parlait pour le calmer et Bob prit dans son sac un bocal rempli d'une pommade blanche et lui en appliqua sur le dos. Elle vit sur sa nuque une genre de cicatrice entourée de veinules noires. Éléonore fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur en voyant Théo gigoter,un liquide noir coulait sur son menton, il était comme possédé d'un esprit maléfique. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais quand elle vit le regard de Shin, elle s'approcha de Théo, mit la main sur son cœur et lui parla d'une voix calme:

\- Calme toi Théo, tout va bien, Bob te soigne ...

Elle sentit les battements de cœur de Théo ralentir. Quand il se calma,elle vit les trois hommes la regarder bizarrement.

\- Qui y a t-il ?

\- Tu es une Parolia, pourquoi tu nous ne l'a pas dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que une Parolia ?

-C'est une personne qui par la force des mots arrive à calmer quelqu'un, ou alors à le rendre fou. C'est un pouvoir mental très rare, expliqua Bob.

-Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir mentaux! Je suis une personne comme les autres.

-Personne n'était au courant d'avoir des pouvoirs avant d'en avoir eu l'utilité.

Un silence s'abattit sur la clairière, Bob réfléchissait a ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une Parolia peut être très utile, mais elle peux aussi être très fallait qu'il lui apprenne a maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Éléonore, elle se disait que toute sa vie elle n'avait été qu'une jeune fille banale et que maintenant elle était une fille avec des pouvoirs mentaux super rares.

La nuit commença à tomber, Théo était encore endormi, Bob vérifia son pouls puis nos quatre amis se couchèrent exténués.

 **Voila désolée pour les fautes, désolée si ce chapitre est court mais entre le papier et l'ordi (oui je copie tout sur papier) il y a une grande différence.**

 **Reviews**

 **A bientôt mes pommes croquées par Shin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fic !**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Eléonore. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Quand Eléonore se réveilla, elle vit devant elle Théo qui s'était rapproché pendant la nuit, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle se leva doucement et vit Grunlek près du feu en train de cuisiner. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui :

-Euh … Bonjour.

-Bonjour … Eléonore c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Tu sais on peut se tutoyer maintenant que tu fais partie de la bande. Peux-tu me passer une fiole rouge qui est dans le sac s'il te plait ?

Eléonore prit le sac qui contenait des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles de toutes les couleurs, elle l'a tendit a Grunlek.

-Merci.

Le silence s'installa sur le camp, Eléonore détailla son acolyte du regard : Il était petit (normal pour un nain), ce bras l'intriguait elle se posait mille et une questions mais elle n'osait pas les poser de peur de le vexer.

-J'ai ce bras depuis ma naissance et je le contrôle grâce a ma force mentale. Dit Grunlek

-Mais comment …

-Tout le monde me pose ces questions. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées, dit-il en souriant.

-Ha ok désolée, ça doit t'énerver au bout d'un moment.

-C'est pas grave. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, derrière eux Bob ouvrait lentement les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Théo et Shin encore endormit. Il se leva et frotta sa longue tunique pleine de poussière, il avait laissé sa couchette a Eléonore et avait dormi a même le sol. Lui et ses amis avait conclus qu'ils allaient la garder, c'était peut-être elle l'héroïne de la prophétie. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces idées, il devait faire semblant de rien devant elle. Il se dirigea vers ses deux amis.

-Salut les deux !

-Salut Bob ! Dit Grunlek joyeusement.

-Bonjour … Dit Eléonore intimidée par ce grand Pyromage.

-Bob tu peux me mettre un peu de feu s'il te plait ? Demanda Grunlek

\- Ok, ECARTEZ VOUUUUUUS ! Une gerbe de flammes sortit de son bâton et vint de loger au creux des buches de bois ramassée soigneusement par Grunlek. Shin surprit se leva et trébucha en criant.

-NAOOON PAS LES LOUPS, VITE DES POMMMES !

-Du calme Shin c'est juste Bob qui a mit du feu. Dit Grunlek pour calmer son compère.

-Ha euh … Désolé … Bonjour !

-Bonjour Shin, dit Bob et Grunlek en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

-Ho ,vous moquez pas de moi ! Ça va Eléonore ?

-Oui, très bien, dit elle en souriant. Et toi ?

-Ouais, Théo fait toujours sa Belle au bois Dormant ?

-Oui, dit Bob, d'ailleurs je vais aller le voir. Eléonore tu peux venir ?

-Euh … D'accord.

Elle suivit le grand brun qui s'était accroupi près du malade. Il l'a regarda de son regard pénétrant :

-Tu vas faire comme hier, tu vas lui dire où on est et ce qu'on va faire. Tu lui dis qu'il doit se lever.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi on lui dit pas normalement ?

-Il a subit un gros choc hier et il est devenu très sensible niveau mental. Une Parolia en exécution a une connexion mentale plus douce qu'un être humain.

-Tu es sur que je vais réussir, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je le fais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on à confiance en toi.

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se mettre dans le même état de la veille. Un vide mental se créa dans son esprit, elle se sentait légère, elle posa sa main sur son cœur et dit lentement :

-Thé… Théo, c'est Eléonore, on est au camp. Il y a Bob à côté de toi, il va te donner ton médicament, il y a aussi Shin et Grunlek. On est en sécurité mais il faut que tu te réveille.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'a regarda de ses yeux verts, il oscilla et leva un sourcil l'air interrogateur.

-Théo ! Bob s'approcha de lui, dans ses yeux on voyait une grande inquiétude. Shin s'approcha de son ami suivit de Grunlek un bol à la main qu'il tendit a son ami. Théo était assit et buvait le breuvage a petite gorgée, pendant que ses amis le regardait effrayés.

-Quoiiiiii, je vais très bien, je ne vais pas vous sautez dessus !

-C'est que tu nous as fait peur ! Dit Grunlek.

-Ouais la prochaine fois prévient ! dit Shin

Ses 4 amis se retournèrent en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

-Très drôle Shin, dit Théo. Continue comme ça et je te tranche la tête !

-Du calme, les deux. Interrompt Grunlek. Théo est déjà assez crevé il ne faut pas en rajouter !

-Désolé Théo… Shin fit sa mine de petit garçon prit en faute. Bob se redressa fièrement, regarda ses amis (larbins) et dit d'un voie forte :

-Bon on va arrêter de se tourner les pouces et on va se bouger, Théo tu te repose, Shin tu t'occupe de ranger les affaires, Grunlek tu prépare la bouffe et Eléonore et moi on va inspecter les alentours.

-Mehhh tu nous donnes pas d'ordres ! De toutes façon c'est ce que j'allais faire, marmonna Shin.

-C'est pas des ordres ! C'est… Euh… Des … Conseils !

-Mais bien sûr aller vas te balader avec ta copine, dit Théo.

Eléonore rougit d'un coup, elle avec lui ? Même pas en rêve, elle n'avait qu'une douzaine d'année et lui … Il devait en avoir la trentaine. Elle vit le regard moqueur de Théo se poser sur elle. Elle lui souri et s'enfonça dans la forêt suivie de Bob. Elle avançait silencieusement, tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée de sa dague, alors que Bob lui était derrière elle, en train de marcher tranquillement, en tenant juste son bâton. Soudain Leïla vit … un pommier ! Elle en prit quelques-unes pour Shin et continua à avancer. Bob arriva à sa hauteur, ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, seul le bruit de leurs pas rythmait leurs marche. Soudain une ombre se dressa devant eux, Eléonore leva le regard sur …

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

 **Je vous fais des bizous.**

 **Vive le RP, bavons sur Mahyar !**

 **Kim.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey voila le quatrième chapitre de L'Aventure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Eléonore.**

Bonne lecture !

Un ogre… Eléonore recula d'un bond pendant que Bob restait figé. Elle était effrayée et voulait crier mais elle ne voulait pas alerter l'affreux monstre. Il faisait environ deux mètres, était blanc et gris, ses yeux d'une couleur rouge et il tenait dans ses mains un énorme tronc d'arbre. Bob prit la main d'Eléonore et l'entraina le plus loin possible, mais la fuite excita l'ogre, qui essaya d'écraser le tronc d'arbre sur le pyromage. Heureusement, il parvint à esquiver au dernier moment, roulant sur le côté, puis se releva. Il prépara une boule de feu entre ses mains, tandis qu'Eléonore restait assise, ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle frissonnait, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. Elle essaya de communiquer par télépathie avec l'ogre, mais malgré sa concentration, elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Elle se concentra encore plus… il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle vit Bob lancer sa boule de feu, puis le noir.

Bob avait réussi à achever l'ogre après plusieurs boules de feu. Il s'était précipité vers Eléonore, inconsciente, et l'avait ramenée au camp. Lui s'en était tiré avec seulement quelques égratignures au bras. A présent, les quatre amis étaient au chevet de la jeune fille. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux malgré son mal de tête et vit le regard inquiet de Théo. Elle essaya de se lever mais Grunlek l'en empêcha.

-Tu dois te reposer Eléonore. Tu as subis un gros choc, conseilla le nain.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? , demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

-Tu à été inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu pensais quoi, que tu pourrais vaincre ce monstre ? , cria Bob

-Je… Je…, bégayai la jeune femme.

-C'est super dangereux ce que tu as fait ! , continua le pyromage.

-Bob calme toi, murmura Théo avec douceur, essayant de calmer son ami.

-Tu crois que tu peux vaincre tout le monde avec ton don… mais tu ne le maitrise pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'utilise pour ce genre de choses. , ajouta le mage.

A présent, Eléonore était au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui crie dessus. La jeune fille voulait juste sauver Bob.

\- Rendors-toi, dit Shin.

La nuit tombait, mais Eléonore ne dormait pas. Elle réfléchissait aux évènements récents et à son avenir au sein du groupe. La blessée ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour le groupe. Elle se leva en silence, rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait et griffonna sur un bout de parchemin un mot d'excuse et d'adieu. La voyageuse partit du camp, triste de devoir laisser derrière elle ses compagnons de route. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle. La fuyarde monta dans un vieux chêne et s'endormit.

Bob se réveilla en premier, ayant des remords quant à son comportement de la veille. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès d'Eléonore. Il aperçu soudain la couchette vide de la jeune femme et un mot :

« Désolée pour tout et merci pour votre hospitalité mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. Continuez votre aventure sans vous soucier de moi. S'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous. Adieu, Eléonore. »

Bob fut secoué de tremblements, et réveilla ses amis en leurs montrant le mot, se mettant à l'écart pour pleurer. Il avait perdu la dernière personne de sa famille. Il l'avait reconnue, dès le premier regard, mais n'osait pas le lui dire. Sa petite sœur était partie, il avait peur d'être jugé par ses compagnons. Théo se leva, décidé à retrouver cette petite, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Le paladin s'était attaché à cette gamine.

Il chercha dans les alentours des traces de pas ou des indices sur la direction qu'avait prise Eléonore. Soudain il vit une masse sombre perchée dans un gros chêne. Le paladin grimpa dans le chêne et s'installa sur la branche à côté d'Eléonore. La jeune fille n'osait pas le regarder.

-Je… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Je croyais… Que je pouvais aider Bob. , dit-elle avec une voix pleine de regrets.

-Tu n'as utilisé ton pouvoir que sur des humains, mais sur des monstres énervés, cela demande une concentration mentale énorme, Bob a eu très peur pour toi… car… je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire..., Hésita Théo.

-De quoi ? Dit-le ! , ordonna la jeune femme.

-Tu…Tu es sa petite sœur…, avoua finalement l'inquisiteur.

-Moi sa petite sœur… c'est impossible je m'en souviendrai ! , clama Eléonore. Je ne peux pas y croire…

-Je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui doit te dire toute l'histoire…, dit-il, embarrassé. Mais s'il te plait, reviens au camp… tu sais tout le monde s'est attaché à toi…

Eléonore sembla hésiter. Elle aimait bien tout le monde au camp, ils étaient tous sympathiques. Elle regrettait sa réaction un peu gamine.

-D'accord…, dit-elle après de longues minutes à réfléchir.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre et partirent rejoindre leurs amis. Eléonore stressait un peu, ressassant le fait que Bob était son frère. L'aventurier ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un peu les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais c'est tout. Au loin, elle vit le pyromage, assis contre un arbre, la tête dans les mains. Eléonore se rapprocha doucement et serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Je… je ne voulais pas te perturber, j'ai eu très peur pour toi, s'excusa-t'il. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Bob soupira, prit quelques instants, comme pour chercher ses mots.

-Je suis ton frère, dit-il d'un coup. Il y a longtemps, tu étais jeune, tu devais avoir trois ans. Je devais te surveiller dehors. Sauf que j'ai été distrait par une jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, je t'ai retrouvé à terre avec une énorme blessure à la tête. Je t'ai ramené à la maison. Tu étais devenue amnésique. Tu ne te rappelais de rien, même plus de ton nom. Ni de moi.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Notre mère, continua-t'il, a dit que tu ne servirais plus à rien à la maison, alors elle t'a déposé devant la maison d'une personne sans enfants. Je t'ai toujours regretté, je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissée seule.

Eléonore mit quelques instants pour assimiler les révélations de son ami/frère.

-Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit au moment de notre rencontre ? , demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante, tandis que des larmes mouillaient ses joues.

Elle se sentait comme trahie, elle haïssait ses « parents ». Comment avaient-ils pu lui mentir, pendant si longtemps ? Elle se releva, cherchant à s'éloigner, mais Bob lui prit la main.

-S'il te plait Bob, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle. Tous ces chamboulements, je dois faire le point.

Le pyromage ne répondit rien et la lâcha, pendant qu'Eléonore le remercia du regard. Elle alla à l'autre bout du campement puis s'assit contre un arbre, dos à ses compagnons.

 **Walla, merci à TemTaranne de m'avoir corrigé et qui m'a donné de super conseils !**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Biz**

 **Kim.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ici Kimisukiro ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre en retard. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

*FLASHBACK*

-S'il vous plait, laissez nous encore un peu de temps ! Plaida sa mère.

-Cela fait six mois, Donnez –nous l'argent !

Un homme en noir se trouvait devant ses parents, il tenait une rapière, pointe tendue devant eux, en signe de menace.

Eléonore tremblait, elle pouvait voir l'intégralité de la scène à travers le trou de la serrure. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, une grande inquiétude se lisait sur son visage en voyant ses parents effrayés et désemparés.

-Nous vous laissons encore 2 semaines, sinon, vous devriez vous attendre à ce que votre mignonne petite fille soit égorgée.

-NNOOON ! Laissez Eléonore tranquille ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Plaida sa mère.

-Raisons de plus pour nous ramener l'argent ! Dit l'homme avec un air sadique.

Après que la bande fut sortie, Eléonore se jeta dans son lit et fit semblant de dormir.

-Ouf, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Murmura sa mère, comment allons-nous faire ?

-Nous en parlerons demain, la nuit porte conseil. Répondit son père.

Son cerveau bouillait, mille et une idées jaillissaient dans sa cervelle. Des plans les plus farfelus les uns des autres, que pouvait-elle faire pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses parents.

Elle se leva, et prit sa sacoche de cuir. En sortant de sa chambre, elle vérifia que ses parents s'étaient endormis puis sortit de sa pauvre demeure. Le repaire des voleurs était caché au plus profond du village dans une petite cabane en bois.

La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup de discrétion mais assez pour se dissimuler sans être vue. Elle longea la façade de bois, tout en se courbant. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte, même si son pas était hésitant, une immense inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Arrivée près de la petite porte dérobée, Eléonore colla son oreille contre la paroi, aucun bruit. Elle se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y avait des coffres qui débordaient un peu partout, des armes, des vêtements et une horrible odeur de moisis. Sans attendre, la jeune fille se rua sur le premier coffre, il était remplis de tout et n'importe quoi, mais au fond, elle trouva une bourse remplie d'or. Après avoir fouillé toute la pièce, elle enfouit ses trouvailles dans sa besace et retourna chez elle, anxieuse.

Elle dépose les bourses sur la table et retourna se coucher comme si de rien était. Ainsi elle plongea dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, Eléonore sortit de sa maison, elle devait aller faire quelques achats pour ses parents. Sa bourse en cuir était remplie d'une centaine de pièce, après avoir acheté de la viande séchée et de la nourriture primaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour chez le forgeron. Elle regardait avec envie les épées et les dagues, les lames brillaient près du feu de l'âtre et des inscriptions étaient gravées sur les manches. La jeune fille resta hypnotisée devant une dague fine, elle vida le reste de sa bourse pour s'acheter ce petit bijou.

Quand elle sortit, le ciel s'assombrit un orage allait éclater. Après avoir flâné dans le village, elle prit la direction de la maison. Après avoir tourné à un angle de rue, elle se fit plaquer par un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna t-elle en se débattant

-Rend l'argent que tu as volé ! Dit-il en faisant une pression sur son bras.

-De…Quoi…

-Je t'ai vue ! Si tu ne rends pas l'argent, tu en paieras de ta vie et de celle de tes parents ! Par contre si tu rends ce que tu nous as volé, je te donne ma parole qu'on vous laissera tranquille.

L'homme la lâcha et la laissant tremblante, elle rentra en courant chez elle, prit les bourses qui étaient restés sur la table et retourna les larmes aux yeux au repère des voleurs.

-J'ai, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Supplia-t-elle en tambourinant à la porte.

Un homme en noir la fit entrer, elle déposa l'argent sur la table qui ce situait au centre de la pièce.

Un homme qui semblait être le chef se rapprocha d'elle, il dégagea une boucle brune qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Dommage qu'il faudra éteindre ce si beau visage. Susurra-t-il.

Eléonore eut un mouvement de recul,

-Vous avez dit qu'il ne nous arrivera rien ! Vous m'avez donné votre parole

-Ma chère, les voleurs n'ont aucune parole ! Dit-il riant. Ezechiel ! Pouvez vous vous occupez de cette jeune fille ?

-Bien monsieur, dit le jeune homme en prenant la jeune fille par les cheveux pour l'entrainer dehors.

-Lachez-moi ! S'il vous plait !

Il plaqua Eléonore contre un arbre et sortit son épée. La jeune fille n'eut qu'un reflexe, elle attrapa sa dague au dernier moment et enfonça son arme dans le ventre de son agresseur. Il tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Elle resta quelques instants devant le corps sans vie de cet homme, effarée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais en entendant des bruits de pas, elle s'engouffrant dans la forêt en courant.

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Elle soupira en repensant à ces événements, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais tout d'abord elle devait faire confiance aux Aventuriers, il y avait quand même un point positif dans son malheur. Elle avait découvert sa véritable nature. Alors elle devait tout leurs raconter.

La jeune fille se leva et se plaça près du feu que Bob avait allumé. Elle demanda aux autres de venir.

Elle raconta toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails, quand elle finit son récit. Elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir été interrompue, Bob dit juste calmement

-Il faut partir, le plus vite possible. Mais avant nous aussi nous devons te dire quelque chose. Le pyromage fit un signe à Shin qui prit la parole.

-Il y a longtemps, un dragon attaqua un village. Il fut consumé dans les cris et les flammes. Le chef de ce village était un mage, qui conservait beaucoup de livres d'enchantement et de reliques. Avant de mourir il prononca ces paroles

« Dans deux siècles, une jeune fille trouvera l'Orgonza, elle libéra le peuple brulés des enfers l'héroïne arrivera à stopper les guerres grâce a son dons de Parolie et le royaume vivra dans la paix pendant des centaines d'années »

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est toi, on en est sur ! Répondit Grunlek.

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne ! Dit-elle

\- Quand sais-tu ? Tu ne connais même pas tes compétences ! S'exclama Théo.

-Elé …. Ecoute, tu es la seule Parolia que l'on connait, on a cherché cette héroïne pendant longtemps, c'est notre devoir de t'accompagner dans ce village. Expliqua Bob.

-Vous… devez vous tromper de personne, je ne suis rien de tout cela. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu une Parolia ? Pourquoi tu as été menée jusqu'à nous ? L'avenir du royaume dépend de toi, tu n'es plus une enfant ! Cria Théo.

\- Calme-toi Théo ! On est tous fatigués, tout vas se coucher et ont parlera de tout ça demain ! Dit Grunlek en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa couchette, Eléonore réfléchit pendant longtemps, elle murmura

-Je m'appelle Eléonore, j'ai 13 ans, mes parents ne sont pas vraiment mes parents, je suis poursuivie par des voleurs, je sais contrôler de personnes grâce à mes paroles, j'ai découvert que j'ai un frére, j'ai tué un homme, je suis l'héroïne d'une prophétie, je dois sauver un royaume.

 **Walla, pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre (dizoulée) .**

 **En tout j'espère que je m'améliore et que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette fic.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews avant de partir**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi 3**


End file.
